


Lava

by hopeforrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dads being goofy, Kids being goofy, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforrain/pseuds/hopeforrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The floor is lava! (That game that everyone played as a small child.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlin and Ciara are the characters I created as Dean and Seamus' daughters. In this fic, I see them as being about four years old.

Dean unlocked the front door of his apartment, about to announce his presence when he heard shrieks coming from the next room.

Dropping his coat by the door, he ran into the family room to an absurd sight. Seamus was standing on an armchair, Ciara sitting on his shoulders. He seemed to be attempting to help Caitlin join them on the armchair, but she was stuck with her feet balanced on the sofa and her hands gripping the chair she was trying to get to.

“What in the world are you doing?” Dean asked.

“The floor is lava, and you’re burning up!” Seamus called, and the twins giggled, Caitlin still trying to get from the couch to the chair.

“Oh no! The floor is lava?” Dean leapt up onto the sofa that was supporting half of Caitlin. “That was a close one. My feet were getting pretty hot.”

Caitlin laughed and squealed, “Papa, help me!” Dean reached down and pulled her back onto the couch.

“Should we get Da and Ciara over here with us?”

“Yes!” Caitlin shouted, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

“But it’s too far to jump!” Ciara protested.

“But it’s not too far to crawl,” Dean responded. And with that, he laid down across the gap between the couch and the chair, creating a bridge that Ciara immediately crawled across. He pushed himself back up onto the couch, apparently deeming his husband too big (a rare descriptor for Seamus) to crawl along his back.

Seamus leaped across the gap and nearly fell over the back of the couch. The twins shrieked as his arms nearly touched the ground, and he pulled himself upright with a grin. “Anyone else hungry?” he asked.

“Me! Me!” Caitlin and Ciara exclaimed, jumping up and down.

“How exactly are we supposed to get dinner?” Dean asked. “I can’t very well get to the kitchen if the floor is lava.”

“We’ll order pizza,” Seamus declared, pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

While Seamus ordered, Dean and the girls devised a plan for getting to the door when the delivery man got there. It was highly complicated and involved moving all the furniture they could reach to the stretch of ground between the living room and the front door. By the time they had managed to construct a suitable path, the doorbell rang.

Dean leaped across chairs and tables and swung the door open, standing on an ottoman. The delivery man gave him a confused look as Dean grabbed his wallet from the coat he had dropped on the floor earlier.

“The floor is lava,” he explained, handing over the money for the pizza. The man continued staring at him and then took the money and left.

Dean retraced his path across the furniture and deposited the pizza box on the couch, where the rest of his family was still sitting. Within about ten minutes, the pizza had miraculously disappeared. Seamus swung his legs toward the edge of the couch, intending to go get a drink of water, but Caitlin screamed, “No! You’ll burn yourself!”

Seamus obediently put his legs back on the couch. “So what do we do now?”

They eventually found a movie playing on TV, and settled down to watch. Pretty soon the girls were both asleep. Dean went to get up to clean up dinner, and Ciara reached out a sleepy hand towards his arm, mumbling, “The floor is lava.”

“It’s okay. Papa and Da fixed it. It’s not lava anymore,” he answered, scooping her up into his arms. Seamus followed suit with Caitlin, and together they carried two sleepy girls to their lava-less bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
